Beautiful disaster
by Lcat14
Summary: You're a beautiful Disaster...' he whispered, she didn't want to believe it, but it was true, it was all true...
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful disaster

The seven year old girl was scared. This is was a new home, where she knew no one. She set her things on the lumpy bed and cried...

*Ten Years Later*

Tori's POV

Victoria Vega woke up on the same bed that she hated. She hated her life. She walked downstairs and saw her foster mom making breakfast.

"Hey Morgan." She said

"Hey Vic.," Morgan said "baby, the Oliver's are coming over soon, get dressed."

"Fine… can I have breakfast?" I asked

"Of course." Morgan set some eggs on her plate as her foster sister ran downstairs.

"Hey loser." Trina said

"That boosted my self-confidence…"I said getting up

"you didn't finish…" said Morgan

"So?" Tori asked

"Eat, you're getting too skinny." Morgan said

"I think she's getting fatter…" whispered Trina

"Trina! Go!"Morgan said and Trina ran away "Tor, don't listen to her." Morgan told me

"Whatever." I said and ran to my room

*A hour later*

"I'm sorry about Victoria being late…" said Morgan

"It's fine, I understand a teenage girl being late." Said Margaret

"Mom," said the seventeen year old boy, whose name was Beck, "I want to go…"

"Beckett Oliver!" scolded Margaret "Calm down."

"Sorry, I just don't think this…" they hear footsteps and saw Victoria walking up "is a great idea…"

"Hi, I'm Victoria,"

"Hi, I'm Margaret, this is my husband Greg, and our son Beck." Margaret smiled

"Nice to meet you…" I whispered

"Tori, baby, speak up." Said Morgan "She's a little shy."

"Whatever," said Beck

"Don't listen to him Tori, is it?." Said Margaret "now tell us a little about yourself."

"Um, my parents died when I was seven, and Morgan was my mom's best friend so I went here, and that's about it…"I whispered

"Tori doesn't really talk." Said Morgan "Sorry,"

Margaret smiled "It's fine, it was very nice to meet you Tori."

"You to," I said quietly then ran up the stairs

Beck's POV

'Mom! We shouldn't get Victoria !' I screamed

"Why I have always wanted a girl!"Mom said

"Well i don't want a sister! Where is she even going to stay we don't have an extra room? I asked

"Well honey you are going to share a room! mom said joyfully

'Share a room with my 'sister'? Heck no" I screamed

"Beck nothing that you say will stop us from getting Victoria!Your father and I already made up our mind we are getting her and she will live in your room and thats final!"Mom Yelled

"Whatever" I said and stormed out of the building

Tori's POV

"We will take her!" Margret said excitedly at Morgan

" Victoria get down here!" Morgan yelled as I came down stairs again

"What Morgan?" I asked as she smiled big

"The Oliver's decide to adopt you!" she screamed

"thank you" I said quietly and walked back up to my room to head was spin as it tried to understand the words I just heard

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver why don't you go to the office and fill in the paper work while I go talk to Victoria" Morgan said

"Vic! what's wrong I thought you wanted this?"Morgan asked coming into my room

"I don't want to start over with that family Morgan I just don't this is my home and i don't wanna leave" i said tears filling my eyes while I fall on my bed

"Victoria this will always be your home but it's time to fly come on" she said and I sat up

" I'm not ready to be pushed out of the nest just to be put back in another one" I told her

"Vic! Your going to be perfectly fine! they seem like a really nice family" said Morgan

"Yeah except for their son Beck who hates me"I said

"Vic! Once he gets to know you he will love his new sister now come on let's go" she said grabbing my suitcase and walking down the stairs

"There she is!" My new mother yelled hugging me

"Come on sweets lets go" he told me pushing me to the car

"Wait!" I yelled making everyone stop. I then walked to where Morgan was and hugged her guts out as I sobbed "I'm going to miss you too sweetie" she said as I kept hugging her"me too"I said and then we let go and I went with my new parents to their white van to start my new life.

**Did I like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

Beautiful disaster

Tori's POV

I slowly walked into the Oliver home. I looked around the new place. Beck walked by me and pushed me in.

"Move it Loser," he said as he pushed me

I looked at him, and grabbed my bags. "Sorry..." I whispered

Beck rolled his eyes and walked to his room, slamming the door.

"Don't worry about him honey," said Margaret placing her shoulders around me

"He'll get use to you,"

Margaret walked to Beck's room, with me and pounded on the door

"Beckett Oliver! Open this door! Right now young man!" yelled Margaret

Beck opend the door a crack "may i help you?"

"Beckett James Oliver, open this door for your sister right now!."

"She not my sister, she's a nobody..." He yelled and closed the door again

My eyes opened wide and I ran away how could he say that!

"Nice going Beckett..." Margaret said as she ran after me

I ran outside to the swing in the back yard and cried I didn't want to be here at all i just wanted to be home

"Tori baby are you ok?" Margaret asked walking up to me

"No Margaret I want to go home!" I screamed

"Baby this is your home you are part of our family!" Margaret said hugging me

"I don't feel like part of this family" I whispered

"Nonsense Tori you are! Beck just needs to get use to not being an only anymore now come on go unpack in your room" Margaret said taking me by the hand and then inside the house

I walked up to the bedroom, and tried to turn the door handle, but it was locked. I started to pound on the door. Beck unlocked the door and opened the door a little.

"What?" he asked

"I need to um... unpack...' I whispered

"Go sleep outside..." he said slamming the door in her face

I picked up my things and started to unpack out in the hallway.

Mr. Oliver walked up the stairs

'Tori what are you doing in the hallway?" He asked

"Beck wouldn't let me in to our room" I explained

"that's it!" he yelled and knocked on Beck's door

"Yes father?" Beck asked

"Let your sister in her room!" he yelled

"Yes Dad" he said almost scared of him

I entered the room and found a bed sitting next to Beck's. I walked to the bed and set my suitcase down fascinated by the room it was huge! I looked down and Beck was finishing putting tape on the ground.

"Stay on your side loser." He said

I nodded and set my things on my side.

"And if you need anything…" said Beck "Don't ask me…"

I sat on my bed and pulled out a book

"You really are a loser…" he said sitting on his bed playing video games

Beck's POV

Later that night I rolled over and saw Tori fast asleep. I smirked and picked up a sharpie, and slowly walked over to her bed.

Tori's POV

I stirred the next morning as I woke up. I sat up and looked around.

"Aw…" I said, hoping everything that happened yesterday was a dream

I looked around, and saw a mirror hanging on the wall, i walked up to it and looked at my self and screamed

**what happened to Tori?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I am thinking about not writing my stories anymore What do u think? I have been super busy and I can't really write anymore.

Would anyone be willing to take my stories? And would u follow my friend PinkFire 14 she will write stories soon :) sorry guys I love u all


	4. Chapter 4

Here is her link

u/5015355/PinkFire14

sorry everyone but I am done I have too much on my plate and I know you love my stories so I decide to give some of my stories to PinkFire 14 She is a good writer please go follow her


End file.
